Insiden (DaeJae)
by Haonestly
Summary: Daehyun meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada Youngjae karena Youngjae melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak disengaja ? DaeJae x Daehyun x Youngjae x B.A.P


Insiden

.

.

.

Cast :

Daehyun Youngjae

Other members

Semua cast milik Tuhan /?

.

.

.

Hari ini B.A.P tampil di acara INF Concert. Mereka tampak tampan dengan style casual yang telah dipilihkan oleh stylish mereka. Sambil menunggu giliran tampil, semua member sibuk dengan kerjaannya sendiri-sendiri tak terkecuali Daehyun.

.

.

"Youngjae-ya! Berapa umurmu?" Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae yang sedang fokus sengan smartphone nya, tak lupa dagu Daehyun bertengger indah di bahu kiri Youngjae. Youngjae tak menjawab. Ia mencoba bertanya lagi "Yak Youngjae-ya! Berapa umurmu?"

.

.

Youngjae kesal dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia memasang wajah senyum-tapi-kesalnya dan menatap Daehyun. "24살이에요 횽~" (24salieyo hyong~) dengan nada imut. Daehyun tersenyum lebar dan terus bertanya "berarti kau dongsaeng ku?" Youngjae yang sudah tak tahan langsung menjawab "네 횽~~ 대현이횽~" (ne hyung~~ Daehyunie hyong~". Youngjae pergi setelah melepaskan tangan Daehyun yang memeluknya "hmph, dasar gila" ucapnya.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, mereka semua dipanggil untuk perform selanjutnya. Tak disangka, saat part bernyanyi Youngjae setelah Daehyun, Youngjae tak sengaja menyentuh adik kecil Daehyun dengan tangannya yang membuat Daehyun kaget tetapi tetap menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya tersebut. "Awas kau Yoo Youngjae karena kau telah memanggil adik ku untuk bangun" ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di backstage lagi. Kembali dengan rutinitas mereka seperti biasa -bermain smartphone- tapi tidak dengan Youngjae. Dengan muka pucat karena takut, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi Daehyun. Ia berpura-pura berani untuk meminta maaf"

.

.

"Hey kau Daebutt, maafkan aku tadi" sapa Youngjae to-the-point kepada Daehyun. "Minta maaf? Kenapa?" Jawab Daehyun. Youngjae memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan mengatakan "sudahlah, lupakan saja". Daehyun berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung berbisik di telinga kiri Youngjae "ikut aku. Sekarang." Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae menuju suatu tempat, tak peduli atas member lain yang melihatnya bingung. "Hyung, mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Zelo yang disertai gelengan kepala dari Jongup.

.

.

Daehyun terburu-buru membawa Youngjae ke suatu tempat, dan ternyata tempat itu adalah toilet. Daehyun masuk kedalam satu bilik diikuti oleh Youngjae. "K-kau mau apa?" Tanya Youngjae takut. "Untuk bertanggungjawab, kau telah menyentuh milikku tanpa seizin dariku, aku sudah tak tahan lagi" Daehyun memulai mencium bibir ranum Youngjae, dengan terburu-buru dan tak sabaran. Youngjae tak bisa bernapas dan mendorong dada Daehyun "aku tak bisa bernapas, bodoh!" Youngjae kesal.

.

.

"Oh baiklah, tapi aku sudah tak sabar" Daehyun kembali mencium Youngjae tetapi kali ini berbeda, ia mencoba menahan diri agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kasar kepada Youngjae nya. Sekarang Daehyun sudah turun ke leher putih Youngjae yang beraroma strawberry milk. Daehyun mengecup dan sesekali menggigit gemas leher Youngjae. "Uh.. Dae.." satu desahan lolos dibibir manis Youngaje.

.

.

"Tahanlah desahanmu, nanti kita ketahuan sayang" bisik Daehyun di sela-sela kegiatannya. "Berbalik, kita lakukan sekarang, apa kau mau foreplay terlebih dahulu, manis?" Tanya Daehyun menggoda. "Cepat bodoh, nanti para hyung memergoki kita-AKH SAKIT BODOH". Daehyun ternyata sudah memasuki dua jarinya kedalam hole hangat Youngjae. Ia mulai memaju-mundurkan dua jarinya sambil mencium leher dan pundak Youngjae. "Cepat masukkan punyamu, aku tak butuh foreplay" ucap Youngjae setengah mati karena tak sabaran. "Oh? Kau sudah tak sabar?" "DIAM BODOH CEPAT MASUKAN" bentak Youngjae dan Daehyun langung memasukan miliknya kedalam Youngjae.

.

.

"Ngh.. Dae..." Youngjae meloloskan kembali desahannya. Daehyun yang fokus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hanya tersenyum senang. 10 menit berlalu, Daehyun dengan semangat terus memasukan miliknya hingga dalam. Tangan kiri Daehyun telah memegang milik Youngjae, dengan usapan yang lembut Youngjae tak kuat lagi. "Ngh- Dae a-aku ingin" "tung-guh a-ku juga". Udara sudah semakin memanas. Ujung milik Youngjae yang berwarna pink sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih. "Aku sudah tak - akkhh.. Dae..." Mereka berdua akhirnya klimaks. Daehyun duduk di kloset yang telah tertutup sebelumnya dan memangku Youngjae. Mereka belum melepaskan kontak dan masih menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

.

"Ah.. me-mengapa kau la-kukan ini di-sini bodoh!" Youngjae marah kepada Daehyun. "Mau dimana lagi? Di depan para member?" Daehyun menjawab dan langsung dihadiahin pukulan di kepalanya. "Sudah, ayo balik ke ruang-nnnhh" Youngjae salah. Daehyun menggoda hole nya lagi dengan cara menggoyangkan pinggangnya. "AWAS KAU DAEBUTT" Youngjae marah dan langsung bangun, memakai celananya lagi dan menuju ruangannya kembali.

.

.

"Jae, darimana kau?" Tanya Yongguk. Himchan yang tau baju Youngjae sedikit berantakan dan masih dengan pipi yang merah langsung mencela "Bbang, mereka melakukan sex, pasti kau bermain di toilet" Youngjae melotot melihat Himchan dan Himchan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

Disusul Daehyun yang baru datang dengan senyuman lebar terukir diwajahnya. "Lihat, kau baru mendapat jatah, hah?" Ejek Himchan terhadap Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

HAI BALIK LAGI DENGAN SAYA HAHA

Ini terinspirasi dari konser INF kemarin, ada fancam Youngjae ga-sengaja tangannya kena anu nya Daehyun /? Ga kena si cuma hampir kali ya? Wkwkwkwkwk

Ayo gimana? Tolong review nya ya!!


End file.
